This disclosure relates generally to timed input and output operations and circuits in electronics circuits. This disclosure more specifically relates to memory read and write method and apparatus with improved performance and reliability.
Certain timed input and output operations, such as input (READ) and output (WRITE) operations for memory devices, involve supplying an input or output signal and gating the signal. The relative timing between the input or output signal and the gating signal can significantly, or even critically, affect the performance of the devices. Efforts continue in improving reliability and performance of timed input and output operations in memory devices.